


One Big Happy Family

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, the dynamic is kind of fucked here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack and Pitch have established a relationship; all that’s left to do is to tell the Guardians and get their (hopefully positive) reaction. They all go into protective!parent mode, and start watching Pitch like a hawk to make sure he doesn’t do anything to harm a hair on Jack’s precious little head.Bonus points:- They’re ok with it in front of Jack, but whenever he turns away they say somewhat threatening things to Pitch; “If you do anything to hurt him, I’ll—-!!”- Jack is offended when he finds out they’ve been doing such things behind his back; he takes it as an insult to his judgement and confronts them on it, insisting they be more accepting of his boyfriend.- It all ends with them as a big happy family, yay!"I admit it, I resisted this prompt somewhat. Sorry, it contains a few things I find difficult to get into, like overprotective Guardians and happy boyfriends blackice.That being said, I believe my fill does get most of the points…from a certain point of view. *grins evilly*
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	One Big Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/29/2013.

“I found out that they’ve been threatening you—why didn’t you say anything about it?” Jack sounds affronted on Pitch’s behalf, and he smiles as the boy swoops into his lair to land by his side.  
  
“Jack, Jack,” he murmurs as he runs a hand through his bright white hair, which encourages him to lean even closer to Pitch, “I didn’t say anything because I thought they wouldn’t tell you what they were saying to me. And what they said doesn’t really matter, does it? All their threats were contingent upon me hurting you. And of course I wouldn’t do that now.” His hand drops from Jack’s hair to lightly rest on the back of his neck. “Because you’re mine.”  
  
“I’m yours,” Jack agrees, wrapping an arm around Pitch’s waist. “And I told them that, too.”  
  
“And what else did you tell them?” Pitch presses a kiss to the top of Jack’s head.  
  
“I told them that I can take care of myself. That they know how powerful I am. I can’t be harmed by you anymore! Just like you told me when we started our relationship. You’re safe to me. You can’t overpower me. I mean, it would be futile now for you to try to corrupt me or try to do something crazy like infiltrate the Guardians through me. I have too many believers for that now! And you’ve learned your lesson. You’ve changed.” He nuzzles into Pitch’s side. “Because you love me.”  
  
“Of course, Jack. Of course. I’m glad you remember our early conversations so well. Did the Guardians seem persuaded?”  
  
Jack nods. “Yeah. I was kind of surprised, really. I thought at least Bunny would argue a lot more than he did. But maybe there was something about the way I looked when I was telling him about us that made it obvious that what I was saying was true. And, okay,” he laughs a little, “I was getting pretty emotional and I started to accidentally freeze part of the Warren.”  
  
“Hmm.” Pitch smiles. “Well, that’s only to be expected. After all, why should you not be emotional when defending your lover from false accusations?” He twines one arm around Jack’s waist and turns so he can cup Jack’s chin in his other hand. “Was there anything else notable about your conversations?”  
  
“Not really,” Jack says, staring up into Pitch’s eyes. “Tooth seemed a bit wigged that I’ve stopped carrying my staff around, but I explained that too. How you were so sorry about breaking it and that now you’ve been teaching me to get along without bringing a weak point with me.”  
  
“And so they all accept us now?” Pitch asks. His expression is carefully gentle.  
  
“Oh—I was only able to talk to North, Tooth, and Bunny. Sandy’s been hard to find lately.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that, Jack.” He pulls him into a close embrace. “You did very well. As for Sandy—we’ll find him and persuade him together. And then—oh, won’t it be lovely, Jack! We’ll all be one big, happy family.”  
  
“Just like you said,” Jack says, hugging him back.  
  
“Yes, Jack,” Pitch whispers. “Just exactly like I said.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Perrrrfect. (nice touch with Sandy not being there.)


End file.
